Aura Eater
by illusionofsleep
Summary: A mysterious illness befalls Ash, but is it more than it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Aura Eater** by Illusionofsleep

A/N: This idea came to me one night in a dream, (a sign you have been watching too much Pokemon), and then I kind of got carried away. I have hid many references in this story, see if you can find them. On that note, even though I use the term Kurai in this story, this story is in no way related to my other story Kurai, which by the way is still in working progress, I just like the name Kurai. And now the usual disclaimer.

Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Chapter 1

"Brock, are you sure about this?" Ash asked the third time today.

"Don't worry Ash," Brock answered, "cutting through these woods will get us to the next town in half the time." He said as he continued walking on confident there was nothing to worry about.

Ash on the other hand was still not reassured by his answer, as he looked around at the over looming trees. Something about these woods was just putting him off. He didn't feel right being here, short cut or not. He couldn't explain it, but ever since he had set foot in these forests he had this deep feeling that something was not right. He had this feeling that someone was watching them, and it was creeping him out. He glanced over his shoulder for the hundredth time and found nothing.

"Pi ka?" Pikachu asked curiously noticing Ash's unease.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked as she noticed him glance behind them.

"I don't know." Ash responded as he turned his attention back to the road before him wondering once again what it was about this place that seemed to have him on edge. "Something about this place seems to give me the creeps." He finished as he continued walking behind the others another chill running up his spine causing him to give a shudder.

"Really?" Dawn asked in surprise. She glanced around the area, but couldn't understand what about this place could possibly give Ash the creeps. She found this place to be beautiful, and relaxing. She looked at him oddly wondering how this place could have such an effect on him, when it seemed to be having the exact opposite on her.

Brock too, scanned the surrounding area, but he too found this place to be relaxing. He was about to say so when-

"Listen is that a voice I hear?" A familiar voice cried out from nowhere causing the weary travelers to sigh knowing full well what was about to come next.

"It's ringing loud and clear." Another voice chirped out.

"On the wind." Jessie cried out as she leaped forth from the woods and onto the trail, followed closely by her partner.

"Past the stars" James continued, as he pranced about.

"In your ear." The little meowth chimed in.

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name smells just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie"

"James."

"Meowth, now that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're team rocket."

"In your face!" They all finished together revealing their newest machine to capture Pikachu.

"woobuffet!"

"What do you know Ash, maybe you were sensing team Rocket following us." Dawn said as she turned to Ash, clearly unimpressed by the new mecha team rocket had schemed up this time.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later, they have been following you for a long time now, maybe you have developed this team rocket sense." Brock chirped in. "Yeah I guess that would make some sense."Ash replied although not entirely convinced.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled angrily at being ignored by the twerps. "I will not be ignored by the likes of you." Jessie screamed angrily down at them from the massive mecha. Both James and Meowth sighed at seeing Jessie's reaction. "Perhaps the motto is losing its touch." James suggested as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well get in touch with this!" Meowth exclaimed as he slammed down on one of the many buttons on the dash, causing one of the giant arms to extend towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out as the little mouse Pokémon was snatched in the grip of the giant mecha. "Pikapi!" He cried out for his trainer.

"Give Pikachu back!" Ash yelled up to the machine knowing full well it was a waste of breath. "When you twerps stop being so naïve!" Jessie yelled back, sticking her tongue out at the three twerps. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu nodded and gave its strongest blast of thunderbolt he could muster, but the attack seemed to have no effect.

Laughter rumbled from inside the mecha at the failed thunderbolt. "And since we knew that wouldn't happen, Pikachu is as good as ours!" James cried out in delight. Ash groaned in frustration. "Hate to grab and split." Meowth yelled down taunting the twerps as he pushed a few more buttons causing the mecha to turn in the other direction, "but hanging with you twerps is bad for our health." He finished as the massive robot began dashing off, causing the entire ground to shake.

"Not so fast!" Ash yelled after them as he began to pursue. "Ash wait!" Dawn cried out as he chased after them. "Dawn lets go." Brock said as he ran in the direction Ash had just disappeared.

Ash dashed forwards through the woods not really caring where he was going, as long as it was where Pikachu was going, determination driving him forward as he ran down the mecha, closing in behind it. "Alright Buizel help me out." He cried as he threw one of his pokéballs in the air releasing the water weasel Pokémon. "Quick water gun it's feet!" he command.

"bui bui" The pokémon responded as it let out a massive water gun soaking the ground beneath the mecha, causing even more laughter to rumble from within. "Aimed like a twerp!" Jessie taunted as she stuck out her tongue. "Guess again!" Meowth cried out in alarm as the giant mecha began to slip, losing its footing until finally it crashed to the ground, causing the arm holding Pikachu to break, freeing the captive pokémon.

Realizing he was free Pikachu made a mad dash away from the pile of rubble and towards his friends. "Ash!" Dawn cried out as her and Brock finally caught up to him. "You got Pikachu back!" Brock noted happily.

"Hey!" James cried out as he crawled out of the wrecked mecha, "limit one steal per pokémon!" he finished as the others joined his side just as angry their mecha had failed yet again. "Serviper, teach those twerps to steal from us!" Jessie yelled as she threw her own pokéball. "Poison tail!"

"Buizel, sonic boom!" Ash countered. The attack hit its target before it could land its own attack flinging it back into its trainer. "Alright Carnivine, time to fight!" James responded throwing his pokéball out releasing the massive plant, which did a complete turnaround sinking its teeth in his trainer's head showing its affection. "I said fight not bite!" He angrily yelled at his beloved pokémon.

"Carnivine use bullet seed." He commanded his pokémon. Carnivine released his grip on his trainers head and launched a barrage of bullet seeds in the direction of Buizel. "Dodge it and use ice punch!" Ash countered.

Buizel easily dodged the oncoming attack, and then quickly landed a perfect ice punch freezing the grass pokémon. "That's cold." James remarked exasperated knowing full well what was coming next. "Alright Pikachu lets finish this up." Ash continued. "Pika!" Pikachu responded as he dashed towards team rocket cheeks sparking and ready to go. "Thunderbolt!" Ash cried out.

"pi—ka—chu" the little electric type cried out releasing a massive thunderbolt at team rocket, also hitting the wrecked mecha. The intense thunderbolt caused the machine to fizzle, and suddenly explode launching team rocket high in the sky.

"Is it just me, or did we get blasted off rather early?" James sighed as he flew through the air next to his frozen pokémon. "First chapter." Meowth answered. "Talk about bad for your health" Jessie sighed. "woooooo-buffet!" Wobuffet exclaimed as it popped out of its pokéball, causing everyone else to sigh deeply. "Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!" They all cried together as they disappeared from sight.

"Well I'm glad that's over with." Ash said as Pikachu jumped back upon his perch on Ash's shoulder. "Bui bui!" Buizel chimed in. "Great work Buizel, now take a good rest." He said returning him to his pokéball. "Me too." Brock said as he looked around the area in which they were now standing in, "except now, I think we're good and lost."

Both Ash and Dawn let out a groan realizing they were lost once again. Something they were getting really good at lately. Ash looked around the area trying to discern which direction they should travel, when suddenly he felt it again. That creepy feeling had come back.

"Do you hear water?" Dawn asked after a moment. The others listened carefully when they heard it as well. "Sure sounds like it." Brock replied as he examined his map a little closer. "Hey, there is a body of water on here, the Kurai spring." He announced happily to the others. "If we go to the spring we can get our bearings and get out of here."

Ash smiled at hearing the last bit of information. He did not want to spend any more time in here then he had to. He felt now that creepy feeling had gotten even worse, but decided not to tell the others. They didn't seem to be bothered by this place as much as he was. Apparently his stomach was not on the same page as he was as it gave off a loud rumble announcing that it was time for lunch.

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as Brock and Dawn looked at him, "Guess I'm a bit hungry." He said. "I guess we could take a break at the spring for lunch." Brock responded. "Yeah, I am getting a little hungry too." Dawn said as she looked up to where Piplup was now perched atop her head. "How about you?"

"Piplup!" he answered. "Well that settles it." Brock announced aloud as he began to walk towards the spring, followed closely by Dawn. Ash lingered back for a moment, and glanced over his shoulder for the umpteenth time today, and again found nothing there.

"Pika?" The little mouse pokémon asked in concern taking note of his trainer's strange behavior. "Come on Pik." Ash said as he turned his attention back to the others of the group and followed in their wake. (A/N: I thought I would bring back the nick name Pik because I like it. It was only used in Snow Way Out, but it needs to make a comeback.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun peaked announcing it was noon when they finally arrived at the spring, and decided to set up for lunch. Brock began his usual preparations as Dawn collected firewood and Ash went to the spring to draw water.

The spring was a sight to behold. Water cascaded down a gentle slope of rocks creating a soft babble as Ash gazed over the glistening surface as it caught the sun. It was mesmerizing, but still there was something off about this place. Suddenly an overwhelming sense came over him and he no longer wanted to be there anymore. Quickly he filled up the water jug. He heaved the water jug up and spun around to head back when he ran smack into something solid knocking him back down to the ground.

"Are you ok?" an unfamiliar voice asked him as he sat on the ground stunned, not quite sure what he had exactly run into. Ash looked up and found the solid mass he had just tried to walk through was a person. He looked to be about twenty years old with brown untamed hair and deep green eyes and extremely fit. "Sorry about that," He said as he stretched out his muscular arm towards Ash to help him up. "Didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." He finished as he pulled Ash to his feet.

"Thanks, I'm fine." Ash replied as he picked up the water jug that had flown out of his hands when he fell. The stranger smiled in relief. "That's good. The name's Chase." He continued as he pointed his thumb towards himself and smiled brightly.

"I'm Ash." He replied wondering where exactly this person had come from. "I really do feel sorry for knocking you down and all." Chase continued. "Don't worry about it, "Ash responded but Chase did not seem to hear him as he continued on apologizing to him. "Please let me help you out with that, it is the least I can do." He said as he snatched the water container from Ash's grasp. "Where are you going with this?" He asked much to Ash's dismay. He thought Chase was over reacting, but it didn't seem like he had much say in the matter. "This way," he said pointing in the direction the rest of his friends were.

The two of them walked on a little ways, while Chase continued to apologize to Ash. They finally reached where they had set up for lunch when they were greeted by a warm greeting from Pikachu.

"Pikapi!" It exclaimed happily as he ran towards his trainer and jumped up on his shoulder. "There you are Ash." Dawn began, "we thought you had got lost on your way down to the spring." Brock added, and then noticing strange person following him asked "who's the friend?"

"You guys this is Chase." He replied introducing him to the others, "I ran into him down at the spring." He said sheepishly. "Yes, quite literally." Chase added in as he set the water container down, "my fault of course." He said as he bowed showing his remorse causing Ash to sigh wondering if he would ever let it go.

"Well don't worry about it Ash is tough. I'm Brock." Brock replied upon seeing Ash's reaction.

"And I'm Dawn." Dawn smiled brightly.

"Pip Piplup" the penguin chirped from atop her head.

"Pika Pikachu." The little mouse pokémon chimed in, catching Chase's full attention. "Say Ash, that is a mighty fine looking Pikachu you got there. How about a battle?"

Ash's eyes lit up at the sound of a battle, causing his spark to ignite and pass onto Pikachu. "Sure!" Ash happily exclaimed as Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder cheeks sparking and ready to go. "I could use a good warm up before my gym battle!" He exclaimed as he positioned himself directly across from Chase ready for battle.

Dawn settled next to Brock as they watched on from the sidelines. Chase smiled at seeing Ash's eagerness to battle. He reached to his belt and pulled out a single pokéball throwing it in the air to release Sableye.

"Awesome a Sableye" Brock said as he continued with his preparations. "Sableye huh?" Dawn asked as she pulled out her pokédex.

_Sableye. It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones._ S_ableye are feared because these Pokémon are thought to steal the spirits of people when their eyes burn with a sinister glow in the darkness._

"Wow what a creepy pokémon." Dawn said after the pokédex finished its explanation. Chase smiled at hearing Dawn's comment, and then looked across at Ash. "Please Ash, you make the first move, I insist." He said as he gestured towards him.

Ash wasted no time, "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" he commanded to which Pikachu immediately replied sending a powerful thunderbolt towards Sableye.

"Sableye dodge it." Chase cried out, but Sableye was too slow. The full power of Pikachu's thunderbolt hit him, causing some serious damage. Already Sableye felt weak and tired, and knew this battle would be over real quick. "Quick Sableye, shadow ball" Chase countered to which Sableye charged up a massive dark ball and launched it directly at Pikachu.

"Hit it back with Iron tail." Pikachu's tail began to glow as the shadow ball came hurtling his way. He easily deflected the attack and launched it right back at Sableye, who once again was hit. Causing Chase to grit his teeth in frustration, but before he could act another attack was on Sableye.

"Thunderbolt" Ash yelled out. Pikachu quickly released another massive thunderbolt onto Sableye scoring another direct hit. "Sableye, night shade!" Chase called out as Sableye recovered from the last attack. Sableye launched its attack directly at Pikachu hoping it could score at least one hit.

But Pikachu seemed to have other plans as he leapt into the air to avoid the oncoming attack confident that this battle would be a win. This battle was coming to a close and the next attack Ash would call out would end this battle for sure placing another victory under their belt. The Sableye knew it as well, as its energy was quickly approaching its limits, however it was not about to give up despite the hopelessness of the situation. Its trainer was still confident they could win, one of the perks of being over confident. Sableye watched in horror as it waited for the finishing attack, however it never came. Pikachu hit the ground more than a little confused, why hadn't Ash called out a move?

"Piplup, Piplup, Piplup!" An angry Piplup exclaimed from on top Dawn's head.

"Why didn't Ash attack?" Brock wondered aloud. Dawn turned her attention to the trainer in question when it suddenly became very clear.

"Ash!" She called out in concern as she rushed over to his side.

Pikachu's attention quickly shifted from the battle to his trainer behind him.

Dawn quickly reached his side with Brock tailing her. There on the ground laid Ash.

"Ash" Brock gently called out as he squat down to examine his friend. When Ash did not respond to his call, Brock tried again as he gently shook him, but Ash still would not respond.

"Pikapi." Pikachu called out as he too joined the others to attempt waking him up. But still Ash would not respond. He laid there oblivious to his friends calling on him.

"Piplup." Piplup exclaimed as it jumped down from Dawn's head next to Pikachu.

Dawn's concern grew as their friend refused to wake up. "Brock what's wrong with him?" She asked as she stared at her friend in concern.

"I don't know. He seemed fine this morning." Brock replied as he continued his efforts to wake up his friend.

"Ash. Ash, come on buddy, wake up." Brock continued, but still with no luck. Now Brock was growing even more concerned for his friend. He placed his hand on Ash's forehead, and almost yelped in surprise in reaction to the heat radiating off of him.

"Dawn he is burning up." He announced in concern, "We have got to get him to a doctor."

"The nearest city is a two day walk from here." Chase announced. At some point in time he had made his way over to where the others had gathered around Ash.

Dawn and Brock exchanged a worried glance knowing the situation was not good. _Well duh, when is it ever a good situation when your friend is lying on the on the ground in the middle of a forest refusing to wake up, when the nearest city is a two day walk from here?_ Dawn thought bitterly. "Brock what are we going to do?"

"Pikapi." Pikachu tried again to wake up his best friend, but to no avail.

Brock glanced down at his unconscious friend as Pikachu tried in vain to wake him up. Never in his travels had Brock ever seen him this bad. If they wanted to help Ash in his moment of need then they were going to have to take him to the next town.

"We will have to carry him there." Brock said decisively.

"What are you crazy?" Chase asked in surprise. "It's a two day walk to the nearest town at a moderate pace, carrying him, it is going to double that time. Wouldn't it be better to send for help?"

"If it were any one of us, Ash wouldn't hesitate." Brock snapped back much to Dawn's surprise. Brock had always been the level headed one, but now that Ash was in trouble he was being rash. Dawn was just as concerned for her friend but the other trainer was right, it would take them four days to get there, and who knows how bad things could get for Ash in four days.

"Brock," Dawn said calmly as she placed her hand on Brock's shoulder, "Why don't we send ahead for help, and meet them half way." Brock thought for a moment considering what Dawn had said. What she had suggested had made perfect sense, and began to berate himself for not thinking of it sooner. Now was not the time to be so rash.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu franticly cried out as suddenly Ash's body became seized by tremors. Dawn jumped back in surprise, as Brock tried to hold the boy down so that he would not hurt himself.

"Pikapi, Pikachu pi pika." Pikachu cried as Ash's body continued to convulse.

"Ash!" Dawn cried out as she watched on in horror, until finally he stopped and returned to his previous state.

An eerie silence had settled over the group.

"Whatever you are going to do, you better do it soon for his sake." Chase said breaking the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I thought my original chapter three was a little too short when I realized I should just combine the next two to make chapter three. Thanks for all the reviews they are making my day, since school definitely is not. And here it is:

Chapter 3

After witnessing Ash suffer through that spout, whatever it was, the decision was made to send for help, and meet them half way.

While Dawn made some preparations Brock worked on bringing down Ash's temperature. He knew that it was risky carrying him in this condition but they had to. They did not know what was wrong with him; therefore they could not help him.

Dawn quickly wrote out a note explaining their predicament and called out Ash's Staraptor thinking it would be best for the job.

"Staraptor." The mighty bird called out as it was released from its pokéball. "Star?" It asked in confusion not seeing its trainer.

"Staraptor," Dawn began to address the flying Pokémon, "Please take this note to the Pokémon center and give it to Nurse Joy."

"Staraptor?" The Pokémon cocked its head still looking for its master.

"Staraptor please," Dawn continued, "Ash is in trouble, and we need you to go get help and bring it back to us."

"Star!" The Pokémon exclaimed understanding completely, as it expanded its massive wings ready to take flight eager to help its friend.

Dawn smiled at the pokémon; of course any of Ash's Pokémon would be eager to help at hearing he was in trouble with Pikachu being the most willing. After giving the note to Staraptor, and seeing it off, Dawn turned her attention back to Ash.

Brock had finally left his side after making him a little more comfortable, and had placed a damp towel on his forehead to help bring down the fever, and there he lay, oblivious to the world and the concern growing in his friends for him especially the Pikachu cradled next to him.

It had scared her more then she would care to admit when he began to thrash about earlier, it scared her even more that he still refused to wake up. What was going on with him? She wished there was something she could do to help. As she watched him she realized what scared her most about this entire situation was how vulnerable Ash looked.

Suddenly she could no longer bear looking at him. It pained her too much to see him like this. Not far away from where Ash and Pikachu laid were Brock and Chase. Quickly she made her way over to where they were.

"Dawn." Brock greeted as she arrived. "We are all packed and ready to go."

"Good." She responded as she reached down for her bag.

"Chase has offered to help us out." Brock continued, "Since Ash is too heavy for you to carry, having him along will be extremely helpful."

"Right," Chase exclaimed, "Brock and I will take turns carrying your friend, and it should help cut the travel time, even if just by a little."

"And if we should run into team rocket, well, having and extra trainer around will be beneficial. Did you send Staraptor ahead?"

"Yeah," Dawn replied.

"I'll get Ash." Brock sadly as he was reminded of the seriousness of this situation. Slowly he made his way over to where his friend laid. _Maybe he will wake up now_, Brock thought to himself. Once again he reached out and shook Ash ever so gently as he called out his name.

Pikachu looked on hopeful as Brock tried to wake his dear friend, but was soon disappointed when he did not stir.

"Piplup?"

"Anything?" Dawn asked hopeful from a distance.

"No" Brock simply stated. At hearing this Pikachu's hope in wake up his trainer dwindled ever so slightly. He looked on sadly at his still friend.

"Pikapi." He whispered.

Gently Brock hoisted Ash to his back, and positioned him as comfortable as he could, all the while not getting any kind of reaction from Ash. The heat from his body radiated on to Brock making him sweat.

"Hang in there Ash," Brock quietly commanded his cargo.

They had been travelling the entire afternoon, and most of the evening when they decided they could simply go no further. One thing they had learned well from all of their travels is that night comes quickly in the forest.

Brock set Ash down on his sleeping bag Dawn had set up for him, to ensure a little comfort. It was disconcerting just how out of it Ash really was. During the entire trip he did not stir once.

After setting Ash down, Brock went about his regular duties of preparing food for everyone else while Chase went to gather wood. Not knowing what else to do Dawn and Piplup joined Pikachu by Ash's side.

"Chu." Pikachu said sadly.

"Piplup." Piplup responded matching the sad tone in Pikachu's voice. Dawn in turn let out a long depressing sigh. She just wished that Ash would at least wake up. She wished she had noticed his symptoms earlier. Surly something like this just doesn't happen suddenly. Ash must have been suffering from this for a while, but never said a word.

Why didn't she see it before it got this bad? Dawn thought back over the last few days trying to see if she had simply missed the signs, but she found nothing. Ash had been fine until the battle with Chase. She wished she had seen what happened to him, but she had been too focused on the battle. Everyone had been, Pikachu, Brock, Piplup, all of them.

"Pika!"

Pikachu's voice had drawn Dawn out of her musings back to the here and now. She tried to find what had made the Pokémon yell out, and at first she did not notice. At first she was hoping that Ash had finally woke up, but seeing that was not the case she noticed something else. The steady rise of fall of his chest had changed dramatically. His breathing became harsh and irregular. She placed her hand over his forehead and noticed that his fever had gotten worse.

"Brock!" She called out in panic not sure of what to do for him. No sooner did Brock make it over to them Ash began to thrash again.

"Piplup!"

"Pikapi!"

"Quick Dawn you got to hold him down!" Brock commanded her as Ash began to thrash about violently. Dawn tried to hold him down the best she could, but his movements were difficult to contain. Finally Brock dropped down to help hold him still as Ash's body continued to convulse. After what seemed to be an eternity his body grew still again and his breathing returned to the deep rhythmic breath. Dawn was nearly in tears as she still gripped Ash's arm from trying to keep him still.

"Dawn." Brock called out to her, but she did not respond to him. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Dawn!" Brock tried again, this time more forceful. Dawn finally snapped out of it releasing her grasp and looking at Brock. "There is no time for that now," Brock continued, "Right now we got to work on getting his temperature down."

"Right." Dawn said as she quickly wiped the forming tears from her eyes. She quickly got up and ran over to where she had placed her pokéballs. Choosing two she threw them releasing Mamoswine, and Bunnery.

"Mamo!" "Bun-nery!" they called out upon being released.

"Mamoswine, Bunnery we need some ice to get Ash's temperature down." Dawn commanded.

"Ash." Brock called out gently while Dawn continued getting ice. Both Pikachu and Piplup watched on as once again Ash refused to respond to their calls.

"Ash come on, you got to wake up." Brock continued in vain. It was important for him to wake up, even if just for a little bit otherwise they would have to start worrying about things like dehydration.

"Here Brock." Dawn said as she handed him bags of ice. Brock took the ice from Dawn and strategically placed them around Ash hoping it would help with the fever.

"If he doesn't wake up soon we are going to have to figure out a way to get him to drink some water." Brock finally said voicing his earlier concern.

"Did he have another episode?" A voice called out startling all four. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you," Chase said apologetically as he dropped his load of timber, and made his way over to the others.

"Yeah, he had another one." Dawn said solemnly, still a bit shaken by the whole thing.

"I think we better take turns watching over him during the night." Brock said as he looked down at his still friend, "Just in case he has another episode, or if he wakes up. We need him to drink something at least."

"But what are we going to do if he doesn't wake up?" Chase asked.

"He will wake up." Brock shot back.

"Yeah, but what if he don't?" Chase replied calmly.

"Ice chips." Dawn exclaimed as she suddenly remembered her mother taking care of her when she was sick, and refused to eat or drink.

"Of course, Dawn you're brilliant." Brock exclaimed as he got up from Ash's side and after a while came back with an ice cube.

"Here Dawn." Brock said handing it over to her. As she took the ice cube, Chase motioned to Brock that he wanted to talk with him. Brock nodded in acknowledgement.

"Dawn, I will leave Ash to you, and Chase and I will finish with dinner preparations." Brock announced.

Dawn nodded as she began to rub the ice across his lips, hoping this would work. Both Brock and Chase made their way away from the rest of the group, just out of earshot.

"Listen Brock, I understand that Ash is a dear friend of yours, but I don't think he is going to make it." Chase said quite plainly.

Brock was taken aback. How could anyone suggest such a thing? Brock's anger began to surface as he clenched his fists.

"I think you're wrong." Brock spat back, "Ash is the most stubborn person I know, and I know, he will hold on until we get him to help."

Chase sighed knowing full well that hope was such an irritating thing. "You are being unrealistic," He countered "It is at least three days to help, and I am telling you I have seen bigger, tougher, stronger men fall victim to this affliction. I am telling you now. Your friend, this ten year old boy, doesn't stand a chance. He will not make it, despite your best efforts."

Anger consumed Brock as this person told him his best friend would perish. How dare he suggest such a thing that because Ash was ten years old he was so insignificant, that he didn't stand a chance to beat this thing? Brock had seen more courage, determination; willpower…Ash had to prevail. Ash had to beat this thing.

"Ash will beat this thing." Brock replied stoically.

Chase let out a small smile in the shadows, "I think not." He simply responded.

Suddenly the anger Brock had been holding back had been let loose as his fist swung through the air coming in full contact with the other trainer's face, knocking him the ground.

Dawn looked up from her tasks after hearing a loud thud. Pikachu, Piplup, and Dawn all looked at each other in confusion when they noticed Chase sprawled out on the ground with Brock towering over him.

"If you are not here to help use then I do not wish to waste anymore of your time, leave." And with that Brock had nothing more to say to the man before him. Figuring he had made his point, he made his way to the timber Chase had gathered to start a fire.

Chase laid there on the ground furious at the foolishness of this group. Now he was determined more than ever to ensure his success. "Foolish child, your actions have now ensured your friend's slow and painful death."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thought since this one was so short I would just post it now. I could have really combined it with the previous chapter but, I think it might have more power by itself.

Chapter 4

Finally satisfied that Ash was in a better condition than he was a few hours ago, the group had decided they could be a little at ease, in that they were helping Ash as much as they could.

Chase had announced his departure to the rest of the group saying something else had come up. Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup were all confused about this sudden news, whereas Brock seemed relieved.

Although the departure of extra help had bothered Pikachu, he really did not care. He only wished his trainer would wake up, if only for a little bit to let him know he was still there and fighting. There was no doubt in Pikachu's mind that Ash would be fighting this thing with full force but, something about this situation seemed more than what it appeared. No matter how Pikachu felt, there was nothing he could do to help his trainer except be by his side at all times.

Both Dawn and Brock had agreed to take turns keeping watch over their friend in the night, just in case. It was decided that Brock would take the earlier shift and Dawn take the later shift.

Brock sat close to Ash watching him carefully while he laid ever so still, watching for the slightest change in breathing to let him know if another attack was coming on. Brock was scared out of his mind, as he thought back to the conversation he had had with Chase. He knew he had said he knew that Ash would pull through but he was stilled worried for him. What could it possibly be? The other trainer had said that he had seen other men fall victim to this very affliction. Is it possible he knew about this? _How could I be so stupid,_ Brock thought to himself, _I should have asked him about it, found out as much as a could about this thing. It's too late now._ Brock concluded as he slapped himself in the face for his stupidity.

Something else about that conversation had bothered Brock now that he thought back to it. Chase seemed quite confident that no matter what they did, Ash would not make it. Aside from the obvious reason as to why this bothered Brock, there was something else to this statement, something much deeper, the meaning buried by overlooked words. But what?

"Brock?" A small voice called out, breaking Brock from his thoughts.

"Pikapi?"

"Ash?" Brock asked confused, wondering if he had imagined the entire thing. Both Pikachu and Brock exchanged confused looks. When he glanced over Ash he noticed no change, but he could have sworn he had heard-

"Brock, I don't feel so well." Ash's weak voice whispered out. Brock was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Pikapi!" The little mouse exclaimed happily at seeing him aware of his surroundings. Brock almost burst out laughing at Ash's statement. "The understatement of the year." Brock responded as he took Ash's hand to let him know he was there. For some reason Ash refused to open his eyes.

Piplup stirred at hearing Pikachu, which in turn woke Dawn. She looked over to where Brock had been sitting, when she noticed he was talking to Ash.

"Brock?" she asked still drowsy.

"Dawn, get some water quick." He replied. Quickly realizing what was going on, she was awake in a flash.

Brock looked back down at Ash when he realized that his hand was growing slack in his. "Ash, you got to stay with me for a little bit longer." he demanded as he shook him gently.

"Talk to me Ash." He continued hoping to keep him awake for a little bit longer.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed also demanding that his trainer stay awake.

"Pikachu?" Ash managed to slur.

"Dawn hurry up!" Brock called out realizing that he was losing him fast. Dawn was there a second later with a small glass of water.

"Ash?" She called out to him wondering if he was still awake.

"Dawn?" he responded wearily. Dawn smiled at hearing him say her name.

"Ash, we need you to drink this." Dawn said as Brock propped him up to drink the water.

"Ash?" She called out again wondering if he had fallen back asleep. After a long moment of silence he finally responded.

"hmmm?" he asked tiredly

"Drink this." Brock told him as Dawn pressed the glass to his lips. When he had finished Brock laid him back down.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu called out wondering if they had lost him again.

"Piplup?" Piplup called out after a moment of silence waiting to see if Ash would respond.

"Iron tail." He finally said, and with that he was gone once again oblivious to the world around him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Since the last chapter was so short here it is the next chapter.

Chapter 5

They started the next morning bright and early. The fact that Ash had actually woken up last night gave them hope that he was actually getting better. Yet the fever remained, as well as the unconsciousness.

"What do you think Ash meant when he said Iron Tail." Dawn asked to her companion carrying Ash as the afternoon pressed forward. Brock smiled at Dawn's question. Brock knew the moment he had said it what Ash was thinking about. His friend really did have a one track mind.

"I think he still thought he was battling Chase." Brock answered. Dawn smiled at hearing Brock's answer, and yet it made her sad as well. Ash probably had no idea where he was last night when he woke up.

"That reminds me," Dawn began at hearing the name of the other trainer, but her question was put on hold.

Brock was prepared to tell her the truth about why the other trainer had really left but was stopped when he felt the sudden change in Ash's breathing.

"Ash, not now," he cried stressed. Carefully he set Ash down on the ground just as he began to shudder violently.

"Dawn!" He cried out in distress as he tried to get a hold of Ash. Dawn immediately set Piplup down as Pikachu jumped off of her shoulder as all three ran towards Ash.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out in distress as he watched helplessly as Brock and Dawn fought to get a hold of Ash.

Brock and Dawn finally got a grip on Ash and held him down as his body continued to convulse. When they thought it was about time for it to end it raged on, and the convulsions grew stronger, shaking Ash's body more violently, making it even more difficult to hold.

"Brock!" Dawn cried out in concern as Ash continued to thrash about. Brock didn't know what to do; the ones previous to this one were not as long or this violent. He had thought Ash waking up last night had been a sign he was on the mend. Looking back now, he realized it was foolish to think he was out of the woods.

Finally the convulsions subsided and Ash was still again. Brock and Dawn looked up at each other sadly knowing this was far from being over. The only sound between them was the labored breathing of the boy they had been holding down.

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed as he pointed towards the figure beneath them. Things were getting worse, not only had Ash's breathing remained labored, but this last episode had left him ghostly pale.

"Brock we have to hurry." Dawn said as she gazed upon her friend's appearance. Before Ash had just looked as if he had fallen into a deep slumber, but now he looked deathly ill.

Brock gazed upon his best friend as the words of the other trainer echoed around in his head taunting him. _He will not make it._ Frustration settled all around him knowing he couldn't help him. No matter what he did, he felt Ash's condition was only getting worse. _What if Ash doesn't make it?_

"Brock!" Dawn cried out trying to break him out of his thoughts. "There is no time for that now!" she yelled at him.

"Pika pika pikachu!" Pikachu also cried out trying to snap Brock out of it.

"PIPLUP!"

Seeing that they were not getting through to Brock, Dawn walked over to where Ash laid. Carefully she hoisted him onto her back. She knew she was not going to get very far carrying him but she had to try. She was going to do everything in her power to help him, because she knew he would do the same for her if the roles were reversed.

"Brock we are not giving up on Ash no matter what, he would never give up on us. Let's go." she announced as Pikachu and Piplup followed.

Brock sat there a moment longer thinking of what Dawn had said. She was right. They had to keep trying.

Just as Dawn expected, she did not make it very far carrying Ash, but luckily by this time Brock had snapped out of his despair.

"What do you think it is?" Dawn asked Brock as they continued to walk. Brock thought for a moment trying to categorize the symptoms Ash had shown, but he kept coming up empty.

"I don't know." He said as he gently shifted the weight he was carrying. "I think Chase knew what it was though." He continued.

"What makes you say that?" Dawn asked curiously as she cradled Piplup a little closer.

"He told me that he has seen others suffer this." Brock continued not quite sure if he should tell her the rest of the conversation.

Dawn took a moment to consider what Brock had just told her. "Did he say Ash was not going to make it?"

Piplup and Pikachu both looked at Dawn in surprise at hearing her question. Brock did not even look over at her as he continued to walk forward, a new determination setting in.

"Yes." He simply stated as he gently shifted Ash again. Dawn's eyes began to water as she thought about what it would be like losing her dear friend.

"Pikapi." Pikachu sadly said as he looked over at his best friend.

They had continued until dusk, each step bringing them closer and closer to help for their friend. Gently Brock set his precious cargo down as they decided the clearing would be just as good as any spot to stop for the night.

Dawn demanded that Brock rested while she prepared the meal for everybody, since he had carried Ash all day. To this request Brock was grateful, truth be told he was exhausted, and he had so much further to go. Looking back Brock was really wondering if sending Chase away had really been such a wise decision.

Brock glanced over at his still friend again in concern wondering for the millionth time if they would make it in time. Even if they did manage to make it, would they be able to do anything for him. He could only believe they could, because he did not even want to think of the alternative again. He couldn't.

_Don't start_ Brock told himself remembering how he had lost it earlier that day. He couldn't go down that dark road again, because he might be able to get back from it again.

Through the clearing he could see the moon beginning its ascent for the night. It gave him shivers as he gazed upon the full moon tainted red.

"Here Brock eat this." Dawn said as she handed a bowl to him breaking him from his thoughts.

"Thanks." he said gratefully as he took the bowl from her. Dawn joined his side with her own and they both ate in silence. That is until Dawn spoke up.

"Brock, I was thinking," Dawn began not quite sure exactly what she was trying to say. "Well you see, I was going over in my mind the past few days to see if Ash had shown any signs of getting sick, but I keep coming up empty."

"I know." Brock responded. He too had been doing the exact same thing wondering if maybe Ash had let on that he was starting to get sick, but just as Dawn had, he could not find a trace of anything.

"Something this bad just doesn't happen this suddenly." She continued

"Dawn, I have already gone over this all in my head, and just like you I don't have any answers." Brock responded as he looked at her sadly admitting ignorance was never an easy thing to do.

"I know Brock." Dawn replied. She paused a moment to glance over at Pikachu and Piplup. Pikachu had curled up by his trainer's side to offer any kind of support to him, and Piplup had joined him.

"You and I did not, but Chase did." She finished when she tore her eyes away from the scene. She still was bothered by how weak Ash looked lying there.

"And don't you think it is odd that Ash just happened to suddenly fall ill while he was battling Chase, the only person he seems to know about this?" Dawn asked

"What are you suggesting Dawn? That Chase made Ash sick?" Brock almost laughed at her. It seemed she was really grasping at straws to try and explain this.

"Come on Dawn, I did not like the guy either but I do not think that he is the cause of Ash's current state."

"Well think about it Brock, in all of your travels with Ash does this really sound that absurd?" Dawn shot back, hurt that he was not taking her seriously.

"I admit that I have seen some weird things, but things happen for a reason Dawn. Ash didn't know Chase, and Chase didn't know Ash. They are just two Pokémon trainers that ran into one another and decided to have a battle. If, and that is a big if, Chase was the cause, what does he have to gain from making him sick?"Brock said as he set his bowl down.

He looked at Dawn reading her hurt eyes. "It's just a coincidence." Brock finished as he got up to check on Ash. Dawn sat there a movement longer thinking on what Brock had said. She wasn't about to dismiss her theory just yet, no matter how ridiculous Brock thought it was. For some reason she had this nagging feeling that Chase was not just some random trainer, she just had to prove it. But first she and Brock would have to get Ash to help.

She glanced over to where Brock was now sitting. Quietly he was talking to Ash while he checked his temperature, but Ash continued to lay there refusing once again to wake up. Brock sighed when he realized it was going to be another long night.

Deep down he was hoping that Ash would somehow come to the surface again tonight even if just for a little bit, but he knew the chances of that happening were growing slimmer as the moon continued its journey across the night sky.

An eerie sky had been casted overhead blocking the full moon. More than likely it was a sign it was about to rain. "Just what we need." Brock continued talking to Ash not really caring if he could hear him or not, it was more for his sake.

* * *

><p>The thunder clouds rolled in covering the black sky making it seem even darker. The wind began to slightly pick up carrying the scent of the rain to come. Dawn let out a small shiver as the cool night air brushed her skin, but she did not notice. Her gaze was lost on the person lying before her. She did not know how long she had been sitting there watching over him. Brock had slipped off to bed hours ago and the two Pokémon had curled up near the downed trainer.<p>

If it was possible Dawn thought he looked even worse than before. His pale skin glimmered in the broken moon light giving him an eerie glow. She just wished there was something she could do for him to help him. She felt that the closer they got to help the worse he got. She just wished that she could do something for him.

Tears came swiftly to her eyes as she realized once again she was powerless to help him, but she did not seem to care. An overwhelming sense of helplessness consumed her as she watched over him, but something unexpected broke her from its hold.

Not quite sure if she had really heard it Dawn moved in closer towards Ash. There, she heard it again. He was mumbling something.

"Ash?" She silently called out to him, wondering if he was about to wake up, but his eyes refused to open as he continued to mumble softly. Suddenly he began to toss and turn. She was about to wake up Brock, until she realized this was different. This was not as violent as his earlier episodes. Something was bothering him; it was almost as if he was having a nightmare.

Not knowing of what else to do Dawn took his hand in hers. It wasn't much but it was all she could do to help him, maybe her touch would remind him that he was not alone, and that she was at his side to help him in any way possible.

That's when she felt it. It was strange, a strange tingling feeling traveled through her arm from where she held his hand, until her entire body was filled with this feeling. Dawn cried out in fear as the strange sensation overwhelmed her, but she was too frightened to let go, she felt that she couldn't let go even if she wanted to. She cried out again, as the sensation grew stronger, waking the two pokémon sleeping nearby, and then she felt nothing as she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A black abyss of nothingness filled her mind-scape. It was lonely. She did not know how long she had been surrounded by the blackness but she longed to leave. Despair settled around her as she realized she was still in the strange state of being. After what seemed like an eternity, or it could have been a few seconds, she had no way of telling, the choking silence of the blackness was broken by the soft sound of water trickling. It was faint at first, but soon it became a presence as she clung to that sound.

"I don't know how much longer you think you can last!" A voice called out from the void of black pulling Dawn completely out of the black abyss. Slowly she came to, clouded in confusion. She did not remember closing her eyes. Slowly she opened them only to find herself lying down. The sun nearly blinded her as they adjusted to the sudden bright light.

Slowly she pulled herself to an upright position, to look around. The clearing she had found herself in looked vaguely familiar, however she knew for a fact that this was not where she was suppose to be. How did she get here and where was everyone else. Surely they had not left her behind. The last thing she remembered was from last night.

Ash had begun to toss and turn and she had placed her hand on him to comfort him. After that, she couldn't recall a thing. She glanced over the surrounding area again taking note of the beautiful spring now before her. _Why did this place seem so familiar to her? Why was her mind so foggy?_

"Give it up boy!" The voice from before called out again breaking her from her thoughts.

_Wait a minute_ Dawn thought to herself as she tried to locate the source of the voice, _I know that voice._ It sounded strangely familiar to her, and yet she could not quite place it. Slowly she got up from where she sat and made her way over to where the voice had been coming from.

Curiously she walked towards the source of the voice while trying to place the voice with a face in her mind. For some reason her mind was groggy and refused to place it. Her only hope for any kind of answer was to find him.

Suddenly she paused in realization as to where she was. She was at the Kurai Spring, she was sure of it. She knew that this place seemed familiar it was because she, Brock and Ash were here only a few night ago. This was where they had met Chase, and this was the place where Ash had fallen ill.

But it did not make any kind of sense at all. How had she gotten here again? Maybe she really was not here after all. She groaned in frustration, nothing was making sense.

"Your friends were right about you Ash, you are stubborn." the familiar voice rang out again, snapping Dawn from her thoughts at hearing Ash's name.

"Ash?" Dawn replied as she resumed her trek towards the voice again.

"But it does not matter I will win in the end." The voice finished as Dawn came upon some brush. She was quite confident that the voice was coming from the other side, so carefully she poked her head through the brush to reveal another familiar clearing.

However what was in the clearing had made her breath catch in her throat. Now she was quite confident that this was not real because there in the clearing stood Ash.

"Ash!" She whispered to herself in surprise, as she went to make her way over to him, but the familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"And your Aura will be mine." The voice finished. Dawn averted her attention from Ash to see that the other voice that had seemed so familiar belonged to none other than Chase.

Now Dawn was even more confused. Just what exactly was going on here? She wanted to run out to Ash and ask him just that very question, but as she turned her attention back to him she realized something was not quite right here.

The atmosphere between the two trainers was extremely tense. Chase stood a few meters away from Ash staring him down with a hungry look in his eyes. Something about that look to Dawn screamed evil, and she began to fear him as she sunk lower into her hiding place to make sure she was not spotted by him. Ash on the other hand was looking at the ground. He seemed to be concentrating really hard on something as the gaze of the other trainer pressed down on him. Dawn looked more closely at her friend and saw the familiar fire burning in his eyes. Ash was determined to do something that much was certain, but she just wished she knew what.

Despite knowing there was no way this could be possibly be real, there was something deep down inside Dawn telling her that it was.

Dawn watched from the bushes not quite sure what else to do. Chase continued to stare down the young trainer, but Ash did not even seem to notice.

Chase stared the young boy down desperate to break him soon. Slowly from the corner of his mouth a wicked smile began to play on his lips as he raised both of his arms towards the sky. Dawn watched in surprise as black like flames began to sprout from his body. As the flames grew from his body they seemed to suck all the warmth out of the surrounding area. An overwhelming feeling of depression settled over them as the flames kicked even higher still.

Across the clearing Ash clenched his fists in anticipation sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere. Finally Ash broke his attention away from the ground before him and set it on the towering flames before him. They danced eerily in the sky as they began to cover the sun that had been burning brightly above, casting them in shadow. Finally when the flames could grow no more, Chase swung his arms down in front of him pointing them towards Ash. The flames responded immediately as they cut down the distance between the two quickly.

Dawn screamed out in fear as the flames seemed to move in slow motion towards her friend as he merely stood before them, but was drowned out by the intense roar of the flames. She could not bear to watch as the flames were mere inches from consuming him.

She listened in fear as the flames continued to roar with life, as she assumed they consumed his body. She waited for the noise to die down but it did not. The sound continued to echo in the forest. Curiously she opened her eyes and was surprised to see Ash still standing there not covered by the black flames. On the contrary he was instead covered by a strange blue flame. His hands before him as if they were holding back the black flames.

The Black flames attacked the blue flames fiercely, trying to get to the boy. The power of the black flames must have been intense as they continued to push him back as he struggled to hold them off.

"Give it up boy your aura is mine." Chase called form the other side of the clearing as he watched Ash trying to hold back his awesome power. He knew it was only a matter of time before the boy broke.

"Aura?" Dawn wondered aloud as she watched on in horrid fascination. That was the second time Chase had mentioned Aura, just what exactly was going on here? The intensity of the flames continued to suck the warmth from the area sending chills down her spine. The grass underneath the flames began to wither and die as the continued to fight the blue flames.

Ash did not respond to the man as he continued his focus on keeping back the flames. Sweat poured down from his face as his own blue flames burned around him protecting him from the death grip of the black flames. He began to shake from exhaustion as the consuming black flames continued to ravage his shield. His efforts were costing him a lot of concentration and energy, and he could not waste any of it talking if he wanted to get through this.

"Resistance is futile," Chase continued as he watched on in amusement. Nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted. "Once your friends carry your body over the Kurai seal, it will be too late. Your body will perish, and your Aura will have no place to go." Chase continued to taunt, "The moment your friends carried you away from the Kurai Spring was the moment they sealed your fate."

Dawn listened on in horror what if this was real and what Chase was saying was true. What if in their attempt to help Ash, they only hurt him? How could they possible know what to do? Dawn was more confused than ever as she watched Ash as he continued to hold back the flames trying to reach him. An effort that was not going to last forever no matter how determined Ash was, she could see him growing weaker by the second as the black flames pressed on. Dawn cried out in horror as she noticed that the blue flames that were protecting him were growing weaker. The black flames pressed even closer to him, as he concentrated even harder to shield himself.

Chase smiled even bigger as he too noticed that the boy was weakening from the strain. Very soon he would have his Aura, and this would all be over. "You won't last much longer. Even now you grow weaker as you try to fight me, but it does not matter sooner or later you will fall, and I will consume your Aura." As Chase continued to taunt his victim the blue flames grew even smaller as if to prove his point.

She did not know what to do. Once again she could only watch from the side lines as the black flames grew even stronger. A layer of ice began to spread out from the black flames as they grew. The situation seemed hopeless as the cold flames tightened its grip, smothering the blue flames. Dawn could see that Ash was using every ounce of strength he contained to hold them off but he was pushing his limits. She did not know how much longer he could keep this up. She had to do something to help him; she couldn't just stand by and let those flames consume him. Dream or not she had to help her friend.

"Hang in there Ash!" She yelled out as she jumped from her hiding spot no longer caring if Chase spotted her. The only thing that mattered was helping Ash. She knew it wasn't much, but she hoped that her words of encouragement would help give him strength. He had to know that his friends were there, and trying to help him in any way possible.

Chase became startled at hearing the young girl's voice come out of nowhere. "What?" he screamed out in seeing her. It was not possible for her to be here, so how could she be standing before him. He looked from her then to the boy in front of him barely keeping his flames at bay.

"How did you?" he began when realization began to dawn on him as he saw the boy before him crack his own smile despite his exhaustion as the flames pressed even closer, a breath away from his skin.

"You!" Chase growled at him in rage, once again raising both of his hands towards the sky to summon more power. It was time to finish this brat boy once and for all.

But before he could a sudden cry stopped him, as his attention was once again on the boy before him. Suddenly his blue flames shielding him returned with full force, and grew stronger as they began to consume the black flames.

"No way!" Chase cried out in alarm as he watched on in disbelief. How could this boy be so strong?

Dawn watched on as the blue flames continued to burn until all of the black flames had been consumed adding to the power. They grew even stronger blocking the view of Ash within. The heat of the flames was so intense she knew that there was no possible way that this was a dream. Deep from within the flames now towering over them came one last cry as the flames began to glow even brighter until finally they exploded outward rushing towards Chase and to her surprise Dawn as well.

The flames hit Chase first, and quickly consumed his body as he screamed out in rage and agony. Dawn watched on in horror as the flames died down revealing Chase was now gone. The flames then hit her as she cried out in fear, but was surprised to not feel any pain. The flames traveled up her body covering in a warm protective blanket. The last thing she saw was Ash looking at her pleading for her to help him, and then he passed out from exhaustion.

"Ash!" She cried out as she tried to break free from the flames to get to him, she wanted nothing more to help him, but the flames continued to burn as they covered her, until she knew no more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ash!"

"Dawn!" Brock tried again to wake the unconscious girl tossing and turning. She had been out for at least twenty minutes.

Earlier that night he was woken up by a very frantic Piplup. He rushed over and found Dawn out for the count. He had tried to wake her but, his, Piplup's and Pikachu's efforts had been in vain, as she refused to wake up. They began to fear that she had contracted whatever Ash had gotten when she suddenly began to toss and turn in her sleep.

"Dawn!" Brock tried again this time more forcefully.

Dawn's eyes shout open in alarm, "Ash!" she yelled out again as she shot up smacking her head into Brock's.

"Oww!" Brock cried out as he fell back on impact. Both Pikachu and Piplup ran to his side to see if he was okay.

"pika?" The little mouse asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Brock assured them as he rubbed his head and sat back up. Dawn seemed unphased by the smack on the head, but was instead looking around the campsite in confusion.

"Piplup?"

"Where?" Dawn asked in confusion when she realized it was night once again. She looked around trying to get her bearings once again when her gaze found Ash lying not far from where she sat.

"Are you ok?" Brock asked her as he noticed the expression on her face.

"Brock!" She cried out now realizing she was back at the campsite. "We have to stop Chase!" She cried frantically.

Brock and Pikachu exchanged worried glances. Piplup walked up to his trainer and patted her leg trying to calm her down. "Dawn I think you better calm down." Brock responded as he looked at her skeptically. "Maybe you should lie down, I think you are over stressed by everything." he concluded as he tried to get her to lie back down.

"No Brock I'm fine," She retorted as she brushed off his efforts to get her to lie down again. "We have to stop Chase." she said more calmly this time.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"Dawn what are you talking about?" Brock asked confused by the entire situation, he really did think it was all just stress.

Dawn took a deep breath knowing it was not going to be easy for them to understand what had happened, when she was not even sure what had happened. One thing was for certain, she did know that Ash's time was running out either way.

"Brock, I don't know how it happened but I had a vision." Dawn began thinking of the best way to tell them what they needed to be told.

"Okay." Brock replied, "What happened?" He asked willing to hear what his friend had to say. He was curious as to what had happened to her, and why she had woken up in such a frantic state.

"I was watching over Ash while you all were asleep when he began to toss and turn, mumbling something." She began as she recalled the events from earlier that night.

"It wasn't another episode was it?" Brock asked concerned

"No," Dawn answered, "this was different. I called out to him, but he did not wake up, so I took his hand in mine to calm him down and let him know that someone was with him. That's when it happened."

"Pip?"

"What?" Brock asked curiously

"I am not quite sure myself but I felt this strange energy flowing into my body from Ash's hand, I was so scared that I couldn't let go." Dawn continued "And then I blacked out. Next thing I know I wake up and it is daylight. I was little confused, especially when I heard a voice in the distance. I followed the voice when I realized I was back at the Kurai springs."

Brock only nodded his head motioning for her to continue with her story.

"Then there in the clearing was Ash and Chase. Chase is after Ash's Aura." Dawn continued as she glanced over to Ash's pale face. She noticed he looked even worse than before. Just how much more could he take?

"Ash is trying to fight him, but he can only fight him for so long until he runs out of energy. That's why he is so sick Brock, because Chase is attacking his aura. We have to stop Chase." Dawn finished as she returned her attention to her audience. She knew it was going to be hard to understand but they just had to believe her.

Brock sat there a moment considering what Dawn had just told them. "Ok Dawn I believe you." Brock said much to Dawn's surprise. "You do?" She asked. "Yes. But I think our first priority should still be getting Ash to help."

"No!" Dawn suddenly burst out scaring everyone. "Brock we cannot take Ash past the Kurai seal otherwise he will die, then Chase will just consume his aura anyways."

"The Kurai seal? What is that?" Brock asked in confusion

"I do not know, but we can't run the risk of going near it so I think our best bet would be to bring Ash back to the spring." Dawn concluded.

"pika?"

"Why back to the spring?" Brock asked confused by the entire situation.

"Because that is where the vision was. Brock I think Ash pulled me there so I would know what to do. Chase did not know I was there, and was furious with Ash when he found out I was there. Chase also said that taking him away from the spring was a big mistake." Dawn clarified

"Chase also was eager to help us get him away from there." Brock added, "And it would also explain why he was certain Ash was not going to make it."

Brock was feeling a little better now that he understood what was going on with his friend. He turned his attention to Ash lying ever so still in the night only a few feet away from him unaware of his friends so close to him. He sighed at seeing his condition looked even worse than before. He knew that an attack on a person's aura could cause severe damage from what he had heard from Kidd Summers some years ago, but he did not fully comprehend it until seeing it firsthand. Brock made a mental note to himself to scold Ash later for risking his life in such a way at the tree of beginning when he pulled through this mess.

"How bad did he look?" Brock asked aloud wondering just how much time they had. Dawn sat there a moment considering Brocks question as she thought back to the vision. Truth was she did not think he would last much longer if things continued to go the way they were. She knew he would fight Chase with every last breath in his body but they had to act fast if they wanted him to succeed. She remembered the look on his face pleading for her help before he passed out from exhaustion.

"That bad?" Brock asked when Dawn had not answered immediately.

"chu." The little mouse Pokémon whimpered at the thought of his dear friend.

"Let's just hurry." Dawn replied to their remarks.

* * *

><p>Chase woke with a start, anger still pulsing through his veins at the stubborn child. Never in his life had he met such a challenge. This ten year old boy was holding on to his aura with an iron fist, and it would not be easy to take from him.<p>

Yet he had no choice. It had been a long while since he last absorbed another's aura, and his powers were growing weaker. If he did not absorb the boys he would be mortal again and would eventually have to face the thing he had been running away from his entire life, death.

Fear pulsed through him as he thought about that possible outcome. He could not let that happen. He would not let that happen. Chase slowly picked himself up from the forest floor, when he felt something warm and sticky drip from his nose. He touched his hand to the spot and examined it in the moonlight. The sticky substance glistened red when it caught the light. Anger flushed through once more, when he realized just how much damage the boy had caused him.

He was weak. He would definitely need time to recover his strength before he could try again to obtain his aura. For now he had to deal with the boy's friends. He did not know how Ash had done it but somehow he had brought the girl to the realm. If she had half a brain in her she would figure out what was going on. He did not know how long she had been there listening in on their conversation, but he had to assume she knew everything, and would no longer be carrying his body to the Kurai seal.

He had to stop them or at least slow them down until he consumed the aura, then it would be too late. He knew Ash was weakening, that last blow to himself had cost him dearly and Chase knew he would not be able to take much more.

Now it seemed his hunt had become a race against time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks for all the great reviews, and now;

Chapter 8

Brock and Dawn packed up camp early the next morning. Dawn could only hope that they were doing the right thing in bring Ash back to the spring. The cold breezed brushed her skin giving her goose bumps. The threat of rain that had appeared last night had returned again this morning. The morning air, despite the oncoming rain, seemed a bit colder than usual. Dawn thought that it might have had something to do with the vision she had had last night.

She thought back to how the black flames seemed to suck the warmth right out of the air, and wondered if it was possible for Chase to be around somewhere causing the same thing to happen here and now. She hugged Piplup a little bit tighter trying to comfort her, as she watched Ash's now peaceful face resting against Brock's shoulder. She was scared for him. She didn't know what would have happened if Ash hadn't been able to show her what was going on. Then Dawn began to wonder just how long Ash had been trying to tell them just that.

"Star!" A familiar voice broke Dawn's train of thought.

"Pika!" The little mouse pokémon exclaimed pointing up to the sky.

"Staraptor!" Dawn exclaimed when she saw the massive bird circling above them. Brock looked up and saw the bird above them circling. "Staraptor must have brought some help." Brock said as he began to set Ash down, for a rest. No sooner had he finished his statement, did two people coming rushing towards them.

"Are you the ones who sent the note?" An older man asked as he approached them, followed closely by a younger boy who looked like a younger version of him.

"Yes." Brock simply said.

"Please," The younger boy said, "we must examine your friend immediately." Without waiting for a response the older man made his way over to where Brock had set Ash down only a few seconds ago. Pikachu, let out threatening sparks as the older man approached Ash.

"I am here to help." The older man said to the little Pikachu in his most friendly voice. "Pikachu." Brock called to him, telling him to back down. Pikachu stopped and let the man approach his friend.

"Your friend is in serious trouble." The younger boy began to explain to the others as the older man continued to examine Ash. "Please you must do as we say if you want to help him." Brock and Dawn merely nodded at his request.

"Just as I thought." The older man finally said after he finished his examination of Ash. "Do we have time, father?" The younger boy asked. The older man nodded and turned his attention towards Brock and Dawn. "I know your intentions are to help your friend, but you must not bring him out of these forests."

"Please allow me to explain." The younger boy broke in, as his father scooped up Ash in his arms and began to make his way in the direction they were already traveling. The younger boy motioned for them to follow, "My name is Jayden, and this is my father Ambrose." The younger boy said as they all followed Ambrose in a quick pace. "You see your friend is not sick but is being hunted." Jayden continued.

"You see long ago there was a tribe of people known as the Kuric tribe. They were notorious stealing other people's aura, which would add years to their life, but it came with a terrible price." Jayden continued. "Once you consume someone else's Aura your soul becomes flooded with a dark essence over casting your own aura until it fads away, and you are no longer the person you once were. Even though your body lives, your ability to feel the emotions of life die." "A small price to pay for immortality for the Kuric tribe." Ambrose added.

"Have you ever heard of the Kuric slayers?" Jayden asked. Brock and Dawn merely shook their heads. "Kuric slayers are descendants of a tribe of great hunters who hunted down the people of Kuric and sealed them away so they could do no more harm until their Aura reserves run out and they die."

"Like an eternal prison." Brock replied.

"The people of Kuric were sealed away one by one until their numbers dwindled, and the world became safe again, however a few remain out of reach." Ambrose added to Jayden's story.

"Father and I have been hunting the remaining six our entire lives."Jayden continued, "We had heard tales of people vanishing every twenty years in this forest only to be found as hollow shells of their former selves, and then die when they were carried out of these forests, and came here to investigate thinking an Aura Eater must reside here."

"Unfortunately for your friend it seems to be the Aura eaters feeding time again." Ambrose called back to them. "Can you help him?" Brock asked. "If we can find the aura eater in time, then your friend should be fine." Jayden answered.

"Jayden," Dawn began, "What is a Kurai Seal?" She asked. Jayden looked at Dawn in surprise, "How do you know about the Kurai Seal?" He asked.

"The Kurai seal is a spell casted by the Aura eater. Once the body crosses over the seal after it has been targeted by the aura eater, the body will die. Locating Kurai seals is usually how we hunt the Aura Eaters." Ambrose answered. "The seals give off a darker essence of Aura which we have come to call Kurai. Someone who is sensitive to Aura would be able to detect these seals."

"That's why Ash said these forests were giving him the creeps." Dawn said in realization to Brock. Ash had sensed it all along; he just didn't know what it was. "Wow, you mean to tell me your friend could sense the seal?" Jayden asked surprised yet again.

"Your friend must have a stronger aura then most people. Usually only Aura Guardians or Kuric slayers can detect the seal." Ambrose replied.

Suddenly Ambrose stopped dead in his tracks, almost causing the rest of the group to crash into him. "How long has your friend been like this?" He asked suddenly, his tone completely changing to one of worry. "Father?" Jayden asked in concern not liking how his father was acting, as he stepped forward to see what had his father so worried.

Jayden peered over his father's shoulder to look at the boy he had been carrying for the past few minutes, and noticed nothing had changed to cause such a reaction. "Father what's wrong?" he asked as Brock, Dawn and Pikachu too noticed nothing.

"How long?" Ambrose asked again.

"About three days now." Brock answered confused by this sudden change of behavior. Dawn and Pikachu looked at each other; both did not like how Ambrose was acting. Ambrose nearly dropped the boy in shock at hearing Brock's response. There was no way, they had to be mistaken, no one lasted three days, the strain on the hunter and the prey was too great, but it would also explain why he was now so concerned about the boy in his arms.

"Ambrose what's wrong?" Brock asked concern mounting.

"Pika!"

"Your friend, he is ice cold." He simple said. "What?" Brock cried out as he rushed forward to check himself. "No" Dawn thought to herself as she once again remembered the black flames.

A/N: I am nervous about the introduction of Jayden and Ambrose, but let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I don't understand, he was burning up a few minutes ago." Brock exclaimed as he wrapped Ash up in the blanket he had pulled out of his pack in an attempt to warm him up. "Come on Ash, hang in there." Brock pleaded as he continued his efforts to warm him up.

"Pikapi."

"This is bad." Ambrose said to his son as they watched the two kids trying to warm up their friend. "I don't understand father, that boy said that his friend has been in this condition for three days, I thought that feedings by the aura eater lasted at most a day." Jayden asked in confusion. "Usually." Ambrose replied, "It usually depends on the Aura eater, and the one he is feasting on. If this boy has been fighting the Aura eater for three days, I don't know if he is going to make it even if we do manage to seal it." Ambrose said sadly as he watched Brock and Dawn continue their efforts to warm their friend.

"Chase must be nearby." Dawn whispered so quietly that Brock almost didn't hear her. "What?" he asked, anger coursing through him at the mention of his name. "Brock in my vision, Chase had this black flame that seemed to suck the warmth right out of the air. It was so cold that ice began to form where it was lingering." Dawn explained, "I noticed earlier that it was colder than usual today, Chase's power must be the cause of it."

"What do you mean your vision?" Jayden asked after over hearing their conversation. "Brock we got to get him back to the Kurai Spring." Dawn continued ignoring Jayden's question. "The Kurai spring?" Ambrose asked in surprise. "Yes. That's the place Ash showed me." Dawn continued.

"What do you mean showed you?" Jayden asked. "I don't know but I saw Ash and Chase, the aura eater fighting. Chase was furious once he found out I was there, but Ash somehow, I don't know, used his blue flames to protect himself. Chase was swallowed by the flames, and so was I. Then when I woke up I was back here." Dawn finished realizing that what she had just said did not make much sense, but she did not care.

The only thing that mattered was getting Ash back to the Kurai spring. Ash had sacrificed a lot of energy to show her what they needed to do, and she was not about to let that sacrifice be in vain. "You mean, your friend actually-" Ambrose began when his words trailed off into deep thought. He looked at the young boy lying before him again. "Your friend may have bought us just enough time to help him."Ambrose said with a small smile.

"Father?" Jayden asked hoping that someone would answer his questions. "Jayden, if what the girl says is true then the aura eater is too weak to attack, I'm sorry you said his name was Ash?" Ambrose asked. Brock and Dawn merely nodded as they waited for Ambrose to complete his explanation. "I don't understand father." Jayden said. "Jayden, Ash's aura must be powerful indeed if he has put up a fight this long, and if he has dragged the girl-" "Dawn, and this is Brock" Dawn supplied, tired of being referred to as the girl.

"I'm sorry;" Ambrose began, "If Ash dragged Dawn to the realm, and was still able to fight off the eater, and score a direct attack on him by engulfing him in flames." Ambrose said in awe. "The direct attack on the eater in that realm probably caused a lot of Aura damage to him. He is weak, and cannot resume his attacks on Ash, until he gathers more strength. But you see, his reserves were already low due to the fact that it was been about twenty years already, so his recovery will be long and slow. He now knows that you and Brock are no longer carrying him towards the seal so he has to replenish his aura quickly if he wants Ash's Aura, which I am guessing he really wants after seeing how much power your friend contains. Unable to recover quickly, he is drawing Aura from the surrounding area, which is why it is so cold now." Ambrose finished.

"But why is Ash so cold?" Brock asked still confused.

"Ash is so cold now because his energy levels are so low, three days out cold without food or water, dealing with someone who is trying to absorb your aura has drained him. Ash might be weakened from his actions, but so is the Aura Eater." Ambrose answered.

"And the best time to seal away an aura eater is when their power supply is low." Jayden finished. "It's like catching a Pokémon, you got to weaken it before you catch it otherwise it will just break free again." he told the others.

"I think we should take your friend exactly where he wants us to take him, to this Kurai spring. I think then this Aura eater will come to us." Ambrose stated as he went back over to where Ash laid bundled up in the blanket Brock had wrapped around him.

"And when he does we'll be ready for him." Jayden said eagerly clenching his fists in anticipation, reminding Brock a little of Ash.

Dawn smiled a little as well at Jayden's behavior when suddenly she felt something wet hit her face. She looked up and realized that the rain had finally arrived. The tiny drop that had hit her had suddenly turned into a down pour.

"We must hurry." Ambrose called out over the deafening sound of rain hitting the leaves of the trees surrounding them. "Which way to this spring?"

"This way!" Brock called out as he ran ahead of the others to lead them back to the spring. The others followed at a very quick pace. The rain continued to pound on them as they made their way back towards the spring. The path they had been traveling on quickly became sludge of mud that worked to slow them down. The path ahead of them became shrouded as the rain continued to fall making it difficult to see.

"This must be the work of the Aura eater!" Jayden called out over the rain. "That's a good thing!" Ambrose called back to him, "That means he is wasting his energy to stop us and not attack Ash." The temperature seemed to drop even more, and the wind began to pick up blowing against the travelers. The sudden drop in temperature nearly took Dawn's breath away as the cold droplets pelted her bear skin, when suddenly they became much more painful.

The sleet pelted them harshly regardless of the trees overhead. It wasn't long before the frozen rain crusted the five travelers with a thin layer of ice. Regardless of the weather they pushed forward, determined to get Ash to the spring. They knew time was of the essence and they could not stop for a moment. Brock led the group through the miserable weather in the direction he was hoping the spring was.

He was more determined than ever to beat the weather. What he was currently suffering through could not possibly compare to what Ash had been suffering through these past few days. His thoughts turned back to Ash as a bone wrenching shiver traveled up his spine shaking his core. Ash was already cold to begin with, and this sleet was not helping in the least bit. He longed to stop and check the condition of his friend, but that would burn precious minutes that Ash had bought them.

Brock glanced behind him to make sure the rest of the party was still within sight. They couldn't afford to get separated at a time like this. In fact they couldn't afford any mistakes. Ash was counting on them. Then another thought occurred to him. What exactly was it they were supposed to do once they got to the Kurai spring. Sure they knew that they were suppose to bring him there, but what were they suppose to do. What role did the Kurai spring have in the grand scheme of things? Ambrose had said that Kurai was a darker essence of Aura, so how could the spring possibly help Ash?

None if it really made sense to Brock the more he thought about it, but what choice did he have. They couldn't carry Ash over the Kurai seal, but how could the Kurai spring be any different? The spring had to do something with the Aura Eater, but what? Ash must have some sort of plan, but what was it?

The party had traveled on for what seemed like an eternity in the sleet when it finally stopped. The cold however was still present as they all were painfully aware of. Dawn felt that if she were to quit moving she would freeze right on the spot. She glanced ahead at Ash lying still in Ambrose's arms wondering if the blanket he was currently wrapped in was doing any good. She certainly hoped so, because if Ash got any colder than he already was, well Dawn just didn't want to think about that at the moment. She had to focus on getting him to the spring.

"Hang in there Ash, we're almost there." She whispered to him. They were so close, she could feel it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Chapter 10

Chase fell to the ground exhausted. He always felt it ironic that had had to burn energy to absorb energy, but none of that mattered now. He was ready now. It wouldn't be long now; soon the boy's Aura would be his. He knew there was no possible way for him to enter the realm in this state; however this was not his plan. The only this he had to do was eliminate the boy's friends, and then the aura would be his. Chase laid there on the ground a moment longer trying to regain his strength. He knew time was precious at this point but he also knew he couldn't stop them if he did not compose himself further.

After another moment Chase finally picked himself off the ground ready for what he had to do to secure his immortality. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to locate the others in the forest, when he felt them, only something was wrong. There were now more of them, two more of them to be exact. Are their Auras were strong, granted not as strong as the boys but strong enough to make him worry. He had to work fast if he was going to succeed. Anger and fear began to seed in his mind as he thought of the possibility of failing. He opened his eyes with new determination and made his way over to the others.

It did not take Chase very long to find the others. He got as close as he could without being detected to observe the travelers. He smiled when he took in the condition of the boy. He looked ten times worse than when he had first left him, no doubt because of his battle with himself that he was currently in this condition. The other travelers looked tired and worn. The cold was really having an effect on them and yet they still trudged forward with Brock in the lead and a new face bringing up the rear.

Chase smiled even wider when he realized this was going to be easier than he thought. He brought his hands together and began to summon his power within to make a Kurai sphere.

Ambrose stopped suddenly sensing the sudden presence of Kurai. "Brock!" He called halting the rest of the party. "What is it father?" Jayden asked as he joined his father's side also sensing the sudden change. "I don't know." Ambrose answered as he looked around trying to locate the disturbance.

Dawn also began to look around wondering what the problem was, she was about to ask when suddenly a loud explosion sent her flying through the air. She hit the frozen ground hard stealing her breath away and knocking her unconscious.

The smoke from the explosion began to clear, as Brock weakly got up from where he had been thrown. He looked around trying to locate the others. Ambrose also began to stir not far from where Brock had been thrown. Further away Brock could see Jayden and Dawn laying close to each other, and Pikachu and Piplup further away, all still unconscious. Everyone seemed to be accounted for, except Ash.

"Ash!" Brock cried out suddenly realizing he was no longer with Ambrose. Ambrose seemed to realize this as well as he too began to search around for the boy. "He couldn't have flown that much further." Ambrose told Brock as he continued his search.

Then Ambrose caught sight of his son, "Jayden!" He cried out in alarm as he rushed to his side. Suddenly from nowhere a black sphere shot out nailing Ambrose square in the chest before he could even reach his son, sending him flying once again.

Brock quickly turned around only to come face to face with Chase. Brock cried out in surprise as Chase coldly smiled at him. "You!" He growled as he clenched his fists ready to crack his jaw.

"I wouldn't be so hasty." Chase simply said unphased by the eminent attack as he glanced over to his right to where Ash was standing.

"Ash!" Brock cried out in surprise at seeing him up and on his feet, but something was off about him. Ash looked as if he could barely stand, his head was bowed down and his shoulders hunched over, preventing Brock from seeing his face. The ice crystals that had formed in his hair glistened with his pale skin. Brock wanted nothing more than to run to his side to see if he was okay, when suddenly black flames erupted forth from his body engulfing him.

"ASH!" Brock cried out as he ran over towards him. At hearing Brock's voice Dawn awoke abruptly. She worriedly glanced around trying to find to source of Brock's distress when she saw him running towards Ash.

"No." She gasped out as she saw the black flames surrounding his body. They were too late. She watched on in horror as the flames continued to ravage his body once again sucking away whatever warmth was left in the area.

Chase watched on in amusement as the flames consumed the boy's body. As long as his Aura was trapped in the realm, the boy's body had no defense against his power. The power of Kurai continued to flood him as his friends could only watch on in horror. Once the body was destroyed, the aura would finally be his.

Finally after what seemed like ages the flames dissipated and all that was left was Ash still standing there as if nothing had happened. Brock, and Dawn rushed to his side anxious to see if he was alright.

"Ash?" Dawn gently called out to him when she was standing right in front of him. "Ash can you hear us?" Brock called out to him. But he received no response. Ash merely stood there just as he had when the flames consumed him. Dawn stepped forward and placed her hands upon his shoulder to try to get him to respond, but the moment her hand made contact with him he abruptly lifted his head, and what Dawn saw made her cry out in terror.

It was his eyes. His once warm, loving chocolate brown eyes were now pit-less voids of black. "Ash?" She sobbed out, as she fearfully backed away from her friend. "What did you do to him?"Brock screamed at Chase, causing Jayden to stir.

Jayden looked up and saw the Brock and Dawn standing near their friend, only he knew it was no longer their friend. "Get away from him!" Jayden cried out in warning to the others. The others backed away hesitantly from the friend. "He is not your friend anymore." Jayden cried as he got up.

Chase's smile grew even bigger, "Like I said before, your friend's aura may be strong be it is still only contained in the body of a ten year old." Chase taunted. "Without his aura to protect his body, he is as good as gone."

"I won't allow it!" Brock cried out as he rushed over towards Chase preparing to let him have it once again. "Brock!" Dawn cried out as she watched Chase launch a Kurai sphere before he could land an attack.

They couldn't do this now. They were wasting precious time. Dawn glanced over at Ash standing next to her, as tears began to form in her eyes yet again. She had to do something for him. She couldn't just stand here while the others fought against Chase. Suddenly Dawn remembered the spring. They were not that far from the spring.

She had to act fast, while everyone was still distracted. Both Jayden and Brock had taken it upon themselves to attack Chase and try to seal him away, now would be the perfect time to slip away. Quickly she grabbed Ash's wrist and began to run pulling him in the direction of the spring hoping his feet would at least be working.

She ran as fast as she could in the direction she hoped was the spring, dragging Ash in her wake. She did not know why the spring was so important, but if that is where Ash wanted to be than that is where she would take him, she just hoped that the others would be able to hold Chase off long enough for her to figure out what to do once she got there.

They ran on for what seemed like forever, as Dawn's muscles became sore from being cold and over worked, but she had to keep going. They were so close she could hear it know. "We are almost there!" She called out to Ash even though she knew he would not respond.

She could see it now they were so close, they only had a few more feet until they were there when suddenly another explosion sent them both flying. They both crashed into the spring, the warm water surging around them. Dawn began to panic, the explosion had separated her from Ash, and she swam around desperately looking for him. She was almost out of breath when she saw a figure not far from her.

She swam as fast as she could towards him and grabbed his wrist dragging him along as she swam desperately when suddenly a wave of disorientation flooded her. The entire spring seemed as if it was spinning. When it had passed Dawn kicked as hard as she could, in the direction she hoped was the surface desperate to save them both. When she thought she could bear no more she broke the surface of the spring. Air rushed to the oxygen deprived lungs as she gasped for breath trying to recover from the swim. Then she heard something that altogether confused her. Behind her she heard another gasping for breath. She turned around and was very surprised to see a very conscious Ash barely staying afloat behind her.

"Ash!" She cried out in surprise. realizing he was having a hard time threading water Dawn hauled to poor guy back to shore as he continued to cough and spit up water. They finally made it back to shore, and they both laid there a moment trying to catch their breath.

Dawn couldn't believe that Ash was conscious. She turned her head so she could examine him while he lay next to her trying to catch his breath. It was him alright, his eyes had even returned to their normal state. And now that she really got a closer look she also realized he was no longer deathly pale. Something was not right Dawn realized as the sun shone brightly above her warming her. The cloud casted sky that had covered them with bone chilling cold was now gone. The sleet that had encased the greenery was now gone.

"Thanks Dawn." Ash finally said breaking Dawn from her train of thought. Dawn turned her attention back to Ash when she realized that despite him looking physically better he still looked completely exhausted.

"Ash where are we?" She asked. "Is this the realm?" She asked again, answering her own question. "I don't know." Ash answered back as he closed his eyes trying to regain some strength. He was so weak, and tired, he felt he could sleep for days.

" Yes." A voice called out startling both Ash and Dawn. Dawn immediately jumped up only to find Chase a glaring down at them.

"Chase!" She snarled at him. Ash weakly got up and stood slightly in front of her to protect her from the beast that had been trying so hard to steal his aura. "I thought you had drowned, and I had come here to absorb the rest of your aura only to find you both here." Chase began as he circled the two of them. Ash watched him closely as he talked knowing an attack would soon be upon them.

" The Kurai spring is actually a doorway between the two worlds." He continued smiling broadly, hardly containing his excitement . "Foolish girl you have done exactly what I wanted you to do." He continued as he stopped to look at the calm waters beneath him. "What?" she cried out in alarm. "Look at him," He smirked as he gestured towards Ash. "Well, look at him!" He demanded. Dawn averted her gaze towards Ash who was barely standing on his feet, doing his best to stand before the monster before him.

"Even with your body once again reunited with its Aura you are still no match for me now, well especially not now." He continued as he began to form another Kurai sphere in his hands.

Ash gritted his teeth in anticipation. Chase threw the Kurai sphere directly at the two causing Dawn to scream out in fear, but Ash summoned the power of his Aura to block the attack. But something was wrong. Ash felt as if his own shield were burning his hands as he held back the attack. When the Kurai sphere dissipated Ash's shield came down as he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion panting.

Chase smiled at seeing this. His contingency plan seemed to be working. "Since I knew you were no longer traveling towards the Kurai Seal I had to improvise," Chase continued to chide as he began to circle the two again. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before your body was reunited with its aura, so I had to set the perfect trap."

"What did you do?" Dawn demanded. "I merely flooded the body with the power of Kurai, you my dear brought that body through to the realm and reunited it with his aura. Now the power of Kurai courses through him like a poison, killing him from the inside."

"No!" Dawn cried out as she glanced at Ash again in concern, when she saw exactly what Chase was talking about. Ash was barely keeping it together, His breathing was labored, and his face masked a great deal of pain. All of this was because of her. She thought bringing him to this place would help him, but Chase had turned that around to work in his advantage. What could she possibly do? Everything they seemed to do only seemed to hurt Ash, when all they wanted to do was help him.

A sudden cry of pain broke Dawn from her sorrow and back to Ash. His eyes were clenched shut as he tried to ignore the intense pain burning in the palm of his hands. It felt as if they had been scorched and the sensation was slowly creeping up his arm. He tore off his glove on his left hand when he noticed strange black marks spreading beneath his skin.

"What is that?" Dawn asked when she saw the condition of his hand. Chase smirked as he brought his hands together once again forming another Kurai sphere throwing it carelessly towards Ash once again.

Ash had sensed the attack, however as he tried to summon his aura for protection it only caused him greater pain in his hands as they burned more intensely, causing the strange black mark to spread even further, snaking its way slowly up his arm. The protection failed to come and the dark sphere struck the ground before him flinging him back.

"Ash!" Dawn cried out as she bent down by his side to see if he was alright. "Look at yourself boy." Chase chided on. "You can't even summon your power to deflect a tiny sphere." Ash did not answer back, he only let the beast taunt him some more, as he cradled his burning arm. "How can you possibly hold back my full power?" he finished as he once again summoned the black flames forth from his body, confident that this time the boy would succumb and his aura would be his, one of the perks of being over confident.

Dawn watched on in horror as the flames grew bigger and bigger. She tried to get Ash up, but he was too weak to stand let alone fight Chase. Tears began to flood her eyes as she realized this would be it for her dear friend. Even after all Ash had gone through to fight Chase he wasn't going to make it after all. Chase would absorb Ash's aura, and her friend would be no more.

Once again the warmth began to be sucked from the realm, but Ash was so cold already he could not even tell. He knew his aura could not possibly hold back Chase's might when the first time he did nearly drained him. Even if he wanted to, every time he tried to summon the power of aura, the black mark on his hand would spread even further. It had to be the Kurai Chase had mentioned before, now coursing through his body.

No, he had to come up with another solution. Ash was far from giving up, he knew the situation seemed hopeless but he had to think of something, he could not let this beast win. Ash scanned the area, as Chase built up power freezing the ground upon which he stood, when suddenly it came to him. He just had to wait for the perfect moment in which to act.

Chase began to laugh hysterically as the flames grew even larger, and the realm grew colder. There was no way he could lose now, he looked down at the boy and laughed even harder when he realized the boy could only sit there, was not even looking at him as his power grew. He knew deep down the boy was really a coward.

When Chase felt the flames could grow no more, once again he sent them flying towards to boy and girl confident. Dawn screamed out in horror as the flames came rushing towards them, she clung to Ash's arm hoping to steal some of his bravery as the flames would consume them. She closed her eyes just as the flames were almost on her when suddenly she felt herself being jerked away.

Before she knew it she was underwater again, she opened her eyes in time to see the spring surface freeze over them. She felt herself being pulled down deeper and deeper to the spring's bottom. She held her breath and allowed herself to be dragged down to the spring's bottom until suddenly a feeling of disorientation overwhelmed them. Dawn knew that they were diving down to the bottom of the spring but it almost felt as if they were swimming up. They both began to kick as hard as they could to the spring's surface; they kicked as hard as they could hope they were still heading for the surface, when finally they broke through gasping for breath.

"Ash! Dawn!" A familiar voice cried out.

"Pikapi!" the little mouse Pokémon cried out upon seeing his master struggling to stay afloat. He was completely exhausted; he did not know how much longer he could keep at this when he felt Dawn's arms supporting him to keep him afloat. "Don't worry Ash I got you." Dawn said as she once again tugged him to shore where the others waited for them. Ash tried to help her the best he could, but he felt even worse out of the realm then he had in that place. His body was weak, and he could barely summon enough energy to move let alone swim to shore. Every breath he took seemed to expend huge amounts of energy.

"Ash, are you alright?" Brock asked as he reached out to help pull him a shore now that they were close enough. Ash could barely nod his head to assure his friend he was alright. Brock carefully pulled him out of the spring and gently set him down to help Dawn out of the spring.

"Pikapi." Pikachu greeted happily as he rushed to his trainer's side wondering if he was alright. Pikachu watched him carefully as he lay there breathing heavily clutching his left hand to his chest. "Dawn what happened?" Brock asked curiously as he set Dawn down next to Ash, as he glanced over him in concern when he noticed the strange black marks now present. "What is this?" He asked in concern as he went to inspect the markings closer, when suddenly a voice cried out stopping him in his tracks.

"Do not touch it!" Jayden's voice cried out as he ran out into the clearing as fast as he could under the weight of his father. "Get away from him at once!"

* * *

><p>Chase fell over completely drained. He had used what little power had had left in his last attack, hoping it would be the last. Tiredly he lifted his heavy had and glanced at the frozen lake, anger coursing through him at the boy. Never in his life had anyone put up such a fight. He was coming to the end of his rope. He did not have enough energy to absorb more power as he had done before, he did not even know if he had enough power to leave the realm.<p>

He looked at the frozen lake and cursed the boy between his gasps of air. His only means of escape had been frozen over. He couldn't let it end like this; he wouldn't, but then again what more could he do? His power was almost completely gone, even if he did manage to leave the realm; did he have enough power to obtain the boy's aura?

The boy had to be in much worse shape than himself, being contaminated with Kurai and all. He knew it was risky but he had to try. Suddenly Chase was struck with a intense wave of pain. It slowly travelled up his body making him cry out in pain. His shouts echoed eerily in the frozen realm, a sounding only in his ears. Finally it had passed, and Chase realized if he did not obtain aura soon he would soon be finished, and death would finally claim his soul. He could not let that happen. He knew it would be risky, but he had to try. Whichever way this went down it was ending very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Get away from him I said!" Jayden yelled again setting his father down, he ran towards Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu pushing them away from Ash as he lay there breathing heavily as he clutched his burnt hand.

"Jayden we can't just-"Brock began to protest, but was cut short by Ambrose. "You must, there is nothing you can do for him now." "Pika!" Pikachu cried out in alarm as he looked at his friend in deep concern. Brock couldn't believe what he was hearing. He glanced over at Dawn, but noticed her eyes full of tears fixed on Ash as he tried to get up from where he laid.

"The Kurai is killing him." Dawn cried out as she watched him suffer. "No," Ambrose cut in, "much worse." Brock looked over at Ambrose in disbelief. "How could it be worse?" he shouted at the man, anger flooding him again, as they just stood there watching Ash struggle to his feet. "It's turning him, into one of them."Jayden replied.

Brock couldn't believe what he was hearing. He continued to watch as Ash finally managed to sit up, panting heavily while he listened to what the others were saying. Ash knew what the others were saying was true. He could feel himself slipping, as the power of Kurai continued to course through him. He wasn't exactly sure what it all meant, but he felt that it wouldn't be long until he was no longer able to resist the evil flowing through his body. He had to be ready for when the time came, and he could sense it was near. It was almost over.

"There must be something you can do?" Dawn cried out to Ambrose, her eyes pleading for him to come up with a way to help her friend. As much as Ambrose wanted to help the kid, he could not think of any way to help him. "I'm sorry." He replied.

"Father." Jayden began but was interrupted by a strange sensation filling his senses. Ash, Ambrose, and Jayden all turned their attention towards the left of the group when suddenly the wind began to pick up. The others also turned their attention towards the left when space itself seemed to become distorted. The space began to swirl around creating a portal, and through it stepped Chase.

His gaze was fixed solely on Ash, when suddenly his eyes flashed red. He stood there glaring at the boy whose aura he desired. His burning desire seemed to materialize in front of them as his body became consumed with the very black flames that had consumed Ash's body, but instead of freezing the air, it began to suck the life out of the surrounding greenery.

"Father the seal!"Jayden cried out realizing this was now his chance, but before Ambrose could act a barrage of black flames was upon him taking him out for the count yet again. "Father!" Jayden cried out as he ran towards his father's side.

Chase once again turned his attention back towards Ash, as his eyes clearly showed his desperation. He took a step towards the boy once as the greenery beneath his feet withered and died.

"Pika!" The little mouse Pokémon cried out threateningly as sparks emitted from its cheeks as a warning. "Pikachu no!" Ash cried out but too late, as a Kurai sphere was launched towards him sending him flying. That's when Ash noticed it. Every attack Chase made, every step he seemed to take towards him, was draining his life away. The closer he got towards Ash the older he seemed to appear. Chase's once young and energetic body now was growing withered and frail.

Brock followed closely by Dawn stepped in front of Chase in an attempt to stop him but were merely thrown back by another sphere aging Chase even more.

"Your Aura will be mine!" Chase rasped out. Ash knew this was it. The opportunity was now. He took a deep breath bracing himself for what he knew was about to come. Taking Chase completely by surprise, Ash quickly jumped up in an attack position clasping his hands together to form an aura sphere. As the sphere grew in size the pain intensified throughout his body as the strange black markings spread rapidly through his body, causing him to cry out in pain.

"No way." Jayden whispered as he watched on in awe. There was no way Ash could be that powerful. After what seemed like an eternity in hell for Ash he launched the sphere directly at Chase nailing him in the heart. A blinding white light flooded the sky as Chase screamed out in horror, death had finally found him. He cried out in terror as His body continued to age rapidly until he was his body had withered into dust scattered by the soft breeze

Jayden couldn't believe what had just happened. Ash had actually defeated the aura eater. He sacrificed himself to get rid of the great evil. He turned his attention back to the boy only to find him collapsed on the ground. "Ash!" Brock cried out after witnessing the spectacle, rushing to his side followed closely by the others. The strange black marks now covered his entire body, but Brock did not care. He scooped him up and tried to wake his friend, but once again it was to no avail.

"Ash!" Dawn cried out as she watched his erratic breathing tears flooding her eyes. "Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out desperately. "It can't end like this!" Dawn cried out in frustration as anger consumed her as she thought about how much Ash had suffered.

Jayden watched as the others cried out for their friend. He wished there was something he could do to help the boy, he had a great respect for him for defeating the Aura eater, but what could he do? He glanced down at his father hoping for him to wake up and give him a solution, but he himself said he could do nothing for Ash.

I did not seem very fair that after defeating an aura eater Ash would become one himself, and Jayden would have to seal him away. "Wait a minute!" Chase exclaimed in realization, as his eyes fell upon the Kuric orb. "That's it!" he said excitedly as he grabbed the orb and rushed over to where the others were gathered.

"I know how to save him." Jayden announced as he arrived at their side, "but it is going to be tricky, and rely solely on Ash's will to survive."


	12. Final

A/N: This is it, the final chapter of this story, now I can focus on Drag Hunting, A new client, a new target, Hunter J has only just begun to cause havoc for the our young trainers check it out. But for now:

Chapter 12

A soft gray light pierced through the black haze, as soft voices murmured on. "How are the Pokémon" one of the voices asked quietly. Ash recognized that voice to belong to Dawn. "Fine." Another voice responded, which Ash recognized to be Brock. "I think they will be glad to get out of here though." The two continued to chatter, but Ash didn't seem to be listening. Confusion settled over him as he became more aware of his surroundings. He was currently lying in a soft bed with the steady beeps of machinery chirping in the background.

To his right he felt the presence of his partner Pikachu cuddled up by his side; his breathing in sync with his own as he lay there. Slowly Ash began to open his eyes. His vision blurred as he found himself starring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He waited for a moment for his vision to adjust, but it never seemed to.

"wha-" he managed to utter after finding his voice, causing Pikachu to wake. "Pikapi!" he exclaimed happily upon seeing his trainer awake.

"Ash" Dawn exclaimed happily as she and Brock made their way over towards his bedside. "Good to have you back." Brock added as he smiled warmly down at him. Dawn nodded as she too finally began to smile knowing everything was finally going to be ok. "How are you feeling?" She asked him in concern, "Do you need anything?"

Still confused, Ash looked up at his friends and tried to voice his questions but his parched throat prevented him from speaking. Upon seeing this Brock left, and returned with a glass of water offering it to Ash. Ash gratefully accepted the water and downed it in no time.

"Take it easy Ash." Brock warned as he watched his friend gulp down the water. After quenching his thirst Ash's attention was back on his friends. He needed answers. "Where am I?" He managed to ask, his voice still hoarse from lack of use.

"The Pokémon center." Dawn answered him. "For about a week now." Ash was still confused. "A week?" He asked in disbelief. Had it really been a week? The last thing he remembered was fighting off Chase in a desperate attempt to prevent him from stealing his aura, but what did not make sense to him was how he could still here. He thought he was a goner for sure after that fight, unless it was all just a crazy dream. Ash pulled his left hand out from under the cover remembering that it had been covered by the strange black markings from the Kurai to examine it. He could still feel the dull throb in his palm, now that he was more aware of his surroundings.

He was very surprised to see that the black markings had disappeared from his arms, and his hand was wrapped tightly in bandages.

"Nurse Joy said that she had never seen a burn like that before, but in time it should fad away." Brock supplied after watching Ash examine his hand.

Okay now Ash was really confused. "What happened?" He asked completely baffled by how he could be lying in bed at a Pokémon center. "What is the last thing you remember?" Dawn asked him.

Ash thought for a moment, "fighting off Chase, and then waking up here. How-?" He began to ask, his confusion stealing the words from his mouth.

"It's thanks to Jayden that you're still here."Brock replied seriously thinking once again how close he had come to losing his best friend.

"Yes but it is thanks to you that Chase is no more." an unfamiliar voice cut in. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Jayden now standing in the doorway of the room. "It was the least I could do." He continued, and upon seeing Ash awake he smiled warmly at him. "Allow me to introduce myself," Jayden continued, "I am Jayden."

"He is a Kuric slayer." Dawn supplied upon seeing he seemed still extremely confused. "He and his father Ambrose hunt down and seal away Aura eaters like Chase."

"It's hard to know how to thank someone who just saved your life." Ash finally managed to say after nodding thanks to Jayden. "Hey, don't mention it, besides," Jayden continued as he smiled warmly at Ash, "you did most of the work."

"Jayden how is your father?" Brock asked after a moment of silence. Jayden looked out the window as the sun continued to shine brightly in the room. "Still a little mad, but I still believe it was the right choice, besides he will see things my way sooner or later."

Upon hearing this Ash grew even more confused, just what had exactly happened? He was about to ask the others when Jayden beat him, "besides the reason I am here is to warn you." Jayden said as he turned his attention back to the others in the room. "Warn us?" Dawn asked. "Yes, there are still five known Aura eaters out there." Jayden continued. In the short time Jayden had known Ash, he had really grown to respect him, one of the reasons he did what he did to save him, whether or not his father felt it was the right course of action. He just hoped Ash wouldn't have to go through this all over again.

"My father and I will be working hard to seal them away, but" Jayden paused a moment, "just be careful out there." Ash nodded in understanding, one of the few things that was actually clear to him since he woke up, it was possible that he might go through this entire experience again. "I hope you find them." He answered back. Jayden smiled in thanks. "Well I better get going; my father is waiting for me." Jayden said as he gestured towards the door.

Everyone watched as Jayden left the room, leaving the three trainers alone. Ash looked up at his friends and noticed the weird look now masking their faces. "What exactly happened?" Ash asked them.

Both Brock and Dawn exchanged a strange look, confusing Ash even more. "Don't worry about that now." Brock answered him. Jayden had requested for the others to keep from Ash what exactly had transpired to save his life. Brock and Dawn, even though they could not see the reasoning behind this, had agreed to honor his request.

Brock watched his friend as he eyed him suspiciously. Ash may be considered dense by most people, but Brock knew his friend knew they were keeping something from him. "Besides, you should focus on getting better so you can have your next gym battle soon." Dawn cut in hoping the change of conversation would get Ash to forget about it.

Brock smiled in gratitude at Dawn for the save, as they both listened on as Ash excitedly talked about his upcoming gym battle, eagerly asking when they could leave, when suddenly a load grumble filled the room. Ash smiled broadly as he began to rub the back of his head. "But first things first." He beamed. Dawn's smile grew even bigger as she thought how it was nice to have Ash back.

A/N: not satisfied with this ending, please let me know, may rewrite. I left it open like this that way if I or anyone else wanted to write a another it would not be limited to what was previously stated.


End file.
